Avec toi, pour toujours dans ton coeur
by La vieille Tsunade
Summary: La fête des mères est un jour idéal pour dire "je t'aime" à sa maman. Malheureusement, pas tout le monde à cette chance. C'est le cas de Naruto, qui a perdu ses parents peu de temps après sa naissance. Mais si cette année, tout changeait...?


Avec toi, pour toujours dans ton coeur

Dans l'école primaire de Konoha, les élèves sont dans leur classe et attendent l'arrivé de leur professeur Iruka sensei. Ce dernier arriva peu de temps après la deuxième sonnerie

- Bonjour à tous. Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là sur un garçon blond comme le soleil, aux yeux bleus comme l'océan et avec trois moustaches sur chaque joue

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit il en entrant les mains derrières la tête comme si ne rien n'était

- Naruto Uzumaki, toujours aussi ponctuel à ce que je vois, dit ironiquement le professeur

Naruto alla s'asseoir sans un mot. Tout le monde le dévisagea sans rien dire, Iruka soupira et reprit

- Bien. Aujourd'hui nous commencerons par le cours d'art plastique. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée à proposer ?

- On a qu'à dessiner des animaux, dit Naruto. Moi, je ferais un renard

- J'ai une meilleure idée, dit une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts. Comme demain c'est la fête des mères, on a qu'à dessiner nos parents et nous. Et demain on l'offrira à notre maman

- C'est une bonne idée Sakura, approuva le professeur. C'est d'accords. Chacun dessinera sa famille

Tout le monde se mit à l'ouvrage, sauf Naruto qui eu un regard triste. Dans la rangée d'à côté, un garçon brun aux yeux noirs comme une nuit sans étoile remarqua la tristesse du blond et son cœur se serra. Il savait très bien pour quoi Naruto avait ce comportement : il se sentait seul, et croyait que personne ne prêtait jamais attention à lui. Mais ce que le blond ne savait pas, c'est que lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, l'avait remarqué. Sasuke savait également que les parents de Naruto étaient morts peu de temps après la naissance du blond et que ce dernier ne se souvenait même plus de leur visage. C'est pour ça qu'il était triste en ce moment même. Le brun en voulut à Iruka de faire d'une montagne d'un jour comme celui de la fête des mères.

Il se leva, prit son sac et partit

- Sasuke ? Où vas-tu ? L'interpella le prof

- Je m'en vais. Je m'ennuie trop ici, dit il en partant

- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas. Iruka le suivit jusque dans la cour

- Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer !

- Je fais ça pour Naruto

- Naruto ?

- Vous ne savez donc pas que c'est parents sont morts alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé ?

- Si, mais…

- Alors pourquoi nous avoir demandé de faire ce stupide dessin ? Vous saviez très bien que ça le rendrait triste. Je croyais que vous le comprendriez…

- Ecoute Sasuke…

- NON ! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A ME DIRE ! Lança t-il en se mettant à courir

- SASUKE REVIENS !

Sans résultat

Le soir, dans son lit, Naruto se souvint de l'attitude de Sasuke en cour de dessin. Pourquoi le brun avait il agi comme ça ? D'un autre côté, cela ne le regardait en rien.

Le blond décida que le lendemain il n'irait pas en cours. Il ne supporterait pas qu'à nouveau, on lui rappel que ses parents sont morts et que lui se retrouve tout seul. Son cœur se serra. Il aimerait tant que ses parents soient en vie avec lui. Pas pour faire taire toutes les plaintes à son sujet, non. Mais pour pouvoir prendre sa maman et son papa dans ses bras, leur dire qu'ils les aiment fort. Il voudrait que ses parents soient fiers de lui. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit

Le lendemain, Naruto se rendit au parc, pensant y être seul et tranquille. C'est alors qu'à l'ombre d'un arbre il aperçut Sasuke. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le blond

- Tu n'es pas à l'école dobe ?

- Toi non plus à ce que je vois. Et ne m'appel pas « dobe », teme !

- Tu préfères « Usuratonkashi » ?

Naruto soupira et alla s'asseoir sur un banc situé tout près

Pendant ce temps là, à l'école, Iruka s'inquiétait de voir que Naruto et Sasuke étaient absents. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur une fille brune aux yeux sans pupilles

- Excusez moi de mon retard

- Ce n'est pas grave Hinata. Va t'asseoir

- Que se passe t-il ici ? Demanda la brune à Sakura

- Sasuke et Naruto ont disparus

- Dîtes monsieur, vous avez essayé d'appeler chez eux ? Demanda Karin une fille rousse eux yeux rouges avec des lunettes noires

- Oui. Malheureusement, Naruto vit seul, et personne n'a répondu chez Sasuke

- C'est galère, dit un élève aux cheveux noirs relevés en pique derrière les yeux noirs et répondant au nom de Shikamaru. Ils sont sûrement ensemble

- Et peut être qu'ils se font plein de bisous, rajouta Choji un garçon brun avec une spirale rouge sur chaque joue

- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Sakura. Sasuke n'est pas comme ça

- Sakura aime Sasuke, Sakura aime Sasuke, chantonnèrent les deux garçons

- LES GARCONS, CALMEZ VOUS OU JE VOUS PUNI ! S'énerva Iruka

Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent net

- Mais ils sont ensemble, dit Hinata. Je les ai vu en venant

- QUOI ? OU CA ?! Demanda le prof mi stressé mi impatient

- Au parc

- JE REVIENS VITE. EN ATTENDANT, APPRENEZ VOS COURS ! Dit il en partant en courant

Au même moment, au parc, Sasuke est assis à côté de Naruto sur le banc

- Tu as séché à cause du dessin ? Demanda Sasuke

- Pas pour le dessin même. Mais pour ce qu'il représente, répondit il les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Pour moi, il représente le fait que je suis seul, que je ne peux pas serrer mes parents contre moi, leur dirent que je les aime

De voir toute cette tristesse, le cœur de Sasuke devint lourd de tristesse

- Je ne vois pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Tu es comme les autres. Tu ne me comprends pas et tu m'ignores

- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Je te comprends peut être mieux que personne

- Tu veux dire…que toi aussi tes parents sont morts ?

- Oui…C'est pour ça que moi je sais que derrière toutes tes pitreries tu ne chercher qu'à attirer l'attention pour te sentir moins seul

- Mais alors…si tu le savais…pourquoi m'as-tu toujours royalement ignoré ?

- Disons que…aller vers les autres se n'est pas trop mon truc. Et puis, si tu es comme moi, tu ne dois pas aimer que les gens te plaignent ?

- Ca c'est sur. Ca me fait encore plus souffrir.

S'ensuivit quelque seconde de silence que le blond brisa

- Est-ce que…je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé pour tes parents ?

Sasuke prit quelque seconde, le temps de trouver ses mots et commença

- C'était il y a trois ans. Nous roulions tranquillement en voiture quand tout à coup, un chauffard qui arrivait en face de nous a dérapé et nous ai rentré dedans. Mes parents sont morts sur le coup…

- C'est pour ça que tu es partit hier ?

- Entre autre

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'il y a une autre raison

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Toi, dit il en le regardant dans les yeux

- Moi ? Parce ce que tu me comprends c'est ça ?

- Oui et…

- Et… ?

Sasuke approcha sa bouche de celui du blond, s'arrêta un moment, puis combla l'espace entre eux. Il se décala rapidement, de peur de la réaction du blond. Ce dernier souria un coup, regarda le brun, le prit au niveau du cou et l'attira contre lui pour lui rendre son baiser qui cette fois dura longtemps. C'est dans cette position qu'Iruka les trouva. Il toussota pour les faire séparer

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Demanda t-il en colère

- Le bisou ? Demanda Naruto

- Non, ça, ça vous regarde. Je parle du fait que vous n'êtes pas venu en cours

- Désolé sensei, dit le blond. Mais vous savez…ce dessin est dur à faire pour Sasu et moi

- Je le sais et je m'en excuse

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, dit Sasuke distant

- Si. Et je dois également vous donnez une explication. J'ai tenu à ce que vous participiez à l'activité pour que vous puissiez faire le deuil, tourner la page. Je sais que c'est dur de perdre ses parents : ça m'est arrivé quand j'avais votre âge. Et comme vous, je détestais devoir me rappeler d'eux, et je détestais qu'on me plaigne

- Vous détestiez aussi le jour de la fête des mères et des pères ? Demanda le blond

- Oui. Et c'était encore plus dure car je vivais tout seul

- Comme Sasu et moi

- Non. Seulement comme toi. Sasuke a de la famille

- Tu vis avec qui ?

- Mon grand frère Itachi

- Mais…si vous détestez la fête des mères, pourquoi nous faire faire un dessin ?

- Je vous l'ai dit : pour vous faire tourner la page. Vous devez oubliez et continuer à vivre

Le blond se mit à pleurer doucement. Iruka continua

- Naruto…crois tu que tes parents aimeraient te voir dans cet état ?

(Dans la suite du dialogue d'Iruka, plus ce dernier parle, plus Naruto pleure). Moi je pense que tes parents aimeraient te voir heureux, souriant. Qu'ils voient que même si ils ne sont plus là, tu croques ta vie à pleine dent. Ils voudraient te voir épanouie, avec pleins de rêves, de projet en tête que tu réaliserais

Sasuke serra Naruto contre lui et se mit lui aussi à pleurer

- SASUKE ! Hurla quelqu'un

Le brun regarda dans la direction de la voix et vit apparaître son grand frère

- Itachi ? S'étonna le petit en se levant et en allant vers son aîné

- Oh Sasuke, dit ce dernier en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras. Tu m'as fais une de ces peur. Ne recommence jamais ça ! D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? Demanda t-il en le regardant dans les yeux

- C'est de ma faute, dit Iruka. Je leur ai demandé de dessiner leur parent et…disons que ça à été dur pour eux…

- Comment ça Sasuke ? Demanda Itachi toujours en le regardant dans les yeux

- Tu ne veux jamais qu'on parle de papa et maman

- Mais…

- A chaque fois que j'essaie, tu changes de sujet. Alors mois, ça me rend triste, dit il toujours en pleurant

- Pardonne moi petit frère, dit il en serrant Sasuke contre lui. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. Au contraire. Je pensais qu'en évitant de parler de papa et maman, leur absence te serrais moins insupportable

Durant les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent, Iruka prit Naruto qui pleurait toujours contre lui, et Itachi continua de serrer Sasuke contre lui, avant de prendre la parole

- Ecoute sasuke. Si tu veux, ce soir nous nous mettrons tout les deux et nous regarderons les photos de papa et mamans ensemble

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui

- Oh merci grand frère, dit il en s'accrochant au cou de son aîné

- J'ai une idée, dit Iruka. Naruto que dirais tu de venir avec moi au magasin de fleurs ? Nous achèterions un beau bouquet que tu irais mettre sur la tombe de tes parents.

- D'accords, dit le blond en essuyant ses yeux

- Et je vous laisse à Sasuke et toi votre après midi. Vous en avez bien besoin

- Merci Iruka sensei, dit Naruto

- Oui, merci, dit Sasuke

Sasuke et son frère rentrèrent chez eux, et Naruto et Iruka se rendirent au magasin de fleurs où ils achetèrent un magnifique bouquet. Puis, Iruka retourna à l'école, et Naruto partit au cimetière. Une fois devant la tombe de ses parents, il posa le bouquet, s'agenouilla et baissa la tête

- J'aimerais tant revoir vos visages

A ce moment là, la tombe s'illumina. Naruto releva la tête et resta sans voix. En face de lui, se trouvaient deux fantômes. L'un était une femme rousse, aux yeux verts/bleus, et l'autre était un homme blond aux yeux bleus. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du blond

- Maman…papa, dit il en se mettant à pleurer

- Mon petit, dit la femme. Comme tu as grandit mon Naruto. Et tes fleurs sont magnifiques

- Tu me ressemble de plus en plus, rajouta l'homme

- Vous me manquez tant, pleura le petit

- Sache que nous veillons sur toi de là haut, dit l'homme

- Et sache que nous serons toujours présent dans ton cœur, rajouta la femme

Naruto hocha positivement la tête avant de rajouter

- Je ne vous oublierais jamais. Jamais. C'est promis. Vous serez à tout jamais dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Je vous aime tellement

Ses parents s'agenouillèrent et tendirent les bras

- Viens mon cœur, dit la rousse

Naruto ne se le fit pas dirent deux fois et fonça dans les bras de ses parents

- Je vous aime tant

- Nous aussi. Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, dit l'homme

- Tu te souviens de ta berceuse ? Demanda la femme

- Non…

- Tu veux que je te la chante ?

- Oh oui

Sa mère s'asseya, coucha son fils sur ses genoux et se mit à chanter

_C'est dans les bras_

_Juste au bord du cœur_

_Que la tendresse prend sa source_

Comme par magie, la musique fut transportée dans les airs et emmenée jusqu'à Sasuke et Itachi qui étaient assis l'un contre l'autre au canapé en train de regarder des photos souvenirs.

- Tu entends ça ? Demanda le plus jeune

- Non, quoi ?

- Cette musique

- Désolé, mais moi je n'entends rien

- Laisse tomber. J'ai du rêver

La musique reprit alors que les deux frères se remirent à regarder les photos. Sasuke l'entendit mais ne dit rien

_Viens contre moi_

_Oublier tes peurs_

_Pour que tes nuits soient plus douces_

_On a tous besoin_

_D'une étoile_

_Pour nous guider là où se trouve la lumière_

- J'aime beaucoup cette musique, dit Naruto en somnolant contre sa mère

- Je te la chantais tous les jours quand tu étais petit

- …Dis, tu crois que je pourrais être l'étoile à Sasu ?

Sa mère rigola gentiment

- Pourquoi pas. Maintenant dors mon tout petit

- Vous serez là quand je me réveillerais ?

- Non

- Mais…est ce que je vous reverrais ?

- N'oublie pas que nous serons pour toujours dans ton cœur, dit son père

Le blond fit oui de la tête et s'endormit, un sourire mi triste mi heureux sur les lèvres. Ses parents l'embrassèrent, le posèrent sur la tombe et disparurent

Quand Sasuke alla se coucher ce soir là, il était heureux. Il avait enfin parlé de ses parents avec son frère. Puis, cette berceuse lui revint en tête.

«Une chose est sûr » se dit il « je serais l'étoile de Naru »

Sur ce, il s'endormit

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla au cimetière. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et il fonça chez Sasuke pour lui raconter. Ce dernier sortait juste de chez lui quand le blond arriva

- SASU, s'écria t-il en se jetant dans les bras du brun

- Que se passe t-il mon ange?

- J'ai vu mes parents

- Quoi ?

Naruto se décala

- Hier, au cimetière, les fantômes de mes parents sont apparus

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs ma maman m'a même chantée une berceuse. Tu veux l'écouter ?

- Bien sûr

Naruto se mit à chanter. Sasuke devint comme distant

- Que t'arrive t-il Sasu ?

- Ta berceuse…je l'ai entendu

- Quoi… ? Comment ça ?

Sasuke lui raconta son après midi de la veille

- Le plus étrange, c'est que mon frère ne l'a pas entendu…

- Qu'est ce ça veux dire à ton avis ?

- J'en sais rien. Peut être que…c'est parce que nous somme destinés à être l'étoile l'un de l'autre

- Possible. En tout cas, moi ça me plaît cette idée. Et toi ? Demanda le blond en souriant

- Ah moi aussi, cette idée me plaît, souria le brun avant d'embrasser Naruto qui lui rendit

Puis tous les deux se rendirent main dans la main à l'école. Naruto savait que Sasuke et ses parents seraient toujours là pour lui, dans son cœur, et dans le cas du brun, en chère et en os.

Sasuke lui, se disait la même chose au sujet de ses parents, de son frère et de Naruto.


End file.
